blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Piggy Predicament
Plot Trivia *The group (Jackson, Jordan, Pedro, Penelope, Penny and Pricilla) also appeared in A Get Well Soon Adventure On Ice, Treasure Trackers of the Caribbean and A Treasure Trove of Fun. Songs #Being Together #Let's Go #Oh Where Oh Where Could He Be #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys #Here Kitty Kitty #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Kate Higgins as Starla #Rob Tinkler as Pedro #Kristin Fairlie as Penelope #Denise Oliver as Pricilla #Stephanie Anne Mills as Penny #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad # # Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids petting Hilary's pet dog, Maggie. Song: Being Together.) *Pedro: (Sings)I like to run and jump and play. There's so many things to do. *Penny: (Sings)I like it even better when it's with a friend or two. *All: (Sings)Being Together with friends. It's what I like to do. Being Together with friends. Together the whole day through. Any day, anytime, day or night, rain or shine. Together with friends like you. (Kipper joins the other kids.) *All: "Yeah. Good girl, Maggie." *Hilary: "C'mon Maggie. Let's go Kip." (They raced over to the playground set.) *Hilary: "Hey Blaze. Would you and AJ like to play with Maggie. Then, c'mon." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everyone." *AJ: "It's so great to see you." *Blaze: (Sings)Everyday I learn new things. *AJ: (Sings)And grow a little too. *Hilary: (Sings)It only makes it better when it's with a friend like you. *All: (Sings)Being Together with friends. It's what I like to do. Being Together with friends. Together the whole day through. *Pedro: (Sings)Any day. *Penelope: (Sings)Anytime. *Pricilla: (Sings)Day or night. *Penny: (Sings)Rain or shine. *All: (Sings)Together with friends like you. Being Together with friends like you. (Song ends.) *AJ: "It's fun playing with Maggie." *All: "Yeah. She sure is. She's great." *Hilary: "She really likes to do tricks and when she does 'em. I give her doggie treats. Watch this. Maggie, sit." (Maggie sat down.) *Hilary: "Good girl. Now stay! Stay!" (Maggie just stood there.) *Hilary: "Good girl. Now roll over." (Maggie rolled over.) *Hilary: "Nice one. Okay Maggie. Shake a paw." (Maggie shook a paw with Hilary.) *Blaze: "Very good, Maggie." *AJ: "I must say, Hilary. Maggie is so well-trained. How does she do that." *Hilary: "I taught her everything she needs to know." *Jackson: "That must be because she's perfect." *Jordan: "I know." *Hilary: "Isn't she so cute. She even likes it when she licks me as if she's giving me kisses." (Maggie gave her another lick.) *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "I also got a brand new extra special really sparkly and amazing bow in my hair. Isn't it pretty. I got it yesterday." *AJ: "Whoa! Your bow is so pretty, Hilary." *Blaze: "It's so sparkly." *Hilary: "Thanks Guys. Speaking of which, I gotta go check up on the Magic Water." (They raced for the Magic Water. Kipper gave her a magic flower.) *Hilary: "Thanks Kipper. Hello Magic Water! Tell us, is all well across Axle City." (She blows on the flower and the water ripples.) *All: "What do you see. What does it show." (The magic water shows a picture of a racetrack in the countryside.) *Hilary: "It's a racetrack. But I wonder what's going on." *Blaze: "Only one way to find out. C'mon guys. Let's go." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Okay. Who's up for an adventure?" *Jackson: "I wish we could, but, Jordan and I have to go shopping with Mom and Dad later." *Pedro: "And the girls and I have to go to the petting zoo later. They have animals there." *Blaze: "Looks like it's just us." *AJ: "More adventuring for us, Hilary." *Hilary: "Wait. Before we go. I have to bring Maggie to my mom and dad. Be right there in a moment." *All: "Okay. Bye Maggie." (She takes Maggie's leash and rushes to her mother and father.) *Hilary: "Hey Mom. Hi Dad. I'm about to go on another adventure with Blaze and AJ. Can you take Maggie home?" *Hilary's Mom: "Of course." *Hilary's Dad: "We'll see ya later, okay, honey." *Hilary: "Alright. Bye." (Hilary rushes back to her home.) *Hilary: "Okay. Ready!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City! I wish we could go to Axle City! I wish we could go to Axle City!" (In a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper arrived in the countryside just like what's going on in the Magic Water. At that moment, Blaze and AJ arrived.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo!" (They drive more.) *Blaze: "Here we go! Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *All: (Laughing). (They land in a pile of hay.) *Hilary: (Giggles)"Hello Blaze." *Blaze: "Hi. I'm Blaze. And this is my driver and best friend, AJ." *Hilary: "Hello AJ." *AJ: "Hi." *Hilary: "It's so great to see you, guys." (Suddenly, something zoomed past them at top speed.) *Pig: (Oinks). *Hilary: (Gasps). *AJ: "Whoa, Blaze! Did you just see that?" *Hilary: "Uh. See what, exactly?" (The Pig zooms past them again.) *Pig: (Oinks). *All: "Whoa! Whoa!" *Pig: (Oinks). *Blaze: "Check it out." *Hilary: "What is that?" *Blaze: "It's a pig." *Hilary: "Aww. So cute." *Blaze: "Hey there, little guy. You're really fast." *Pig: (Oinks). (The Pig zooms off from hay bale to hay bale.) *Hilary: "There it goes again." *AJ: "Whoa-Ho-Ho! Look at that pig go." *Hilary: "He really is fast. Where'd it go." *Blaze: "He's over here. Now he's over there." (The Pig stops into another hay bale.) *Blaze: "Now where's the pig?" *Hilary: "Oh. There he is." *Blaze: "Behind that hay-stack." *Pig: (Oinks). *All: (Laughing). (Just then, Starla came over.) *Starla: "Well. Hey. There you are, Zippy." *Hilary: "Zippy?" *Zippy: (Oinks). *Starla: (Laughs)"Whoo-Hoo!" *Zippy: (Oinks). (Zippy kisses Starla.) *Hilary: (Laughing). *Starla: "Aww. I'm happy to see you too, Zippy." *Blaze: "Hiya, Starla." *Hilary: "Hello." *Starla: "Well, howdy-do, Blaze and AJ. I see you've met Zippy, my racing pig." *Blaze: "Racing Pig?" *Hilary: "Really." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Starla: "He's the fastest pig there is. And today he's racing with me in his first race ever." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Starla: "The Piggy 500." (In the distance, is a racetrack.) *Blaze: "Hubcaps! Check out that racetrack." *Hilary: "Whoa! Cool. So, what's so special about this special event." *Starla: "The Piggy 500 is a special race where you and your pig get the race together as a team." *Hilary: (Whistles)"Kinda like me and Kipper, ya know us. We're always destined for adventures all the time. Right, Kipper." (Kipper nodded in an agreement.) *Hilary: "I'll take that as a yes." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Starla: "Hey Zippy. Look what I got you for the race. Your very own cowboy hat, just like mine." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Starla: "Now we really look like a team." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Hilary: "Wow! Looking good. It's kind of like my brand new extra special really amazing bow in my hair. And anyway, come to think of it. We really are a team. Am I right?" (Just then, Crusher's horn was sounded and he appears.) *Crusher: "Pfft. Ha-ha. You call this a team. Pfft. Ha-ha. There's no way you're beating me and my pig." *Hilary: "Your Pig. What are you talking about." *Blaze: "Wait. Crusher! You're racing in the Piggy 500." *Crusher: "Well. Yeah. Of course I am. Me and my pig, Slop." (Another pig came out and took one look at Zippy.) *Slop: (Blows raspberries). *Zippy: (Oinks). *Hilary: "Uh. Nice to meet ya, Slop?!" *Starla: "Sorry Crusher. But if y'all wanna win this race. You're going to have to beat me and Zippy, the fastest pig around." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Starla: "Well, see ya at the finish line." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Let's get ready for the race." (AJ gets on Blaze and they drive away.) *Crusher: (Snickers)"Sure. Sure. Oh yeah, we'll see ya there(Snickers)." *Slop: (Snickers). *Crusher: "C'mon, Slop(Laughs)." (They drive off. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world, Jackson and Jordan had came back from shopping and decided to have fun, but then, all of a sudden, Pedro, Pricilla, Penelope and Penny came over.) *Pedro: "Hey Guys. How was shopping." *Jackson: "Great. How was your time at the petting zoo." *Pedro: "Great!" *Penny: "We saw cute little lambs and ducklings and calves. And cute little chicks." *Pricilla: "Anyway, we might need your help. Our cat, Whiskers, has a case of the hiccups." (Their cat, Whiskers, hiccups and jumps a little and she jumps higher.) *Jordan: "Oh Dear." (Meanwhile, at the marketplace not far from the racetrack, Pickle was searching around.) *Pickle: "Crusher? Crusher?" (Crusher arrived with Slop.) *Pickle: "Oh Crusher, I cannot wait to see you and your pig in this race. Slop must be one fast racing pig. Am I right?" *Crusher: (Laughs)"Oh Pickle. Slop's not a racing pig. He's better than that. He's a cheating pig." *Pickle: "A cheating pig." *Slop: (Oinks). (Slop sneaks off to demonstrate.) *Crusher: (Giggles)"Watch this, Pickle." (Slop past by Blaze, Starla and Hilary who was too busy watching Zippy.) *Crusher: "I think Slop is about to do some cheating." (Slop takes some balloons from a barrel.) *Crusher: "Ooh. He's got balloons. I wonder what he's gonna do with them." (Zippy stands on a hay bale, just as Slop approaches and attached the balloons.) *Crusher: (Gasps)"He's tying them to the hay bale." (The hay bale began to lift off the ground, with Zippy along for the ride.) *Zippy: (Oinks). *Crusher: "Oh. And they're carrying Zippy away from the race." *Zippy: (Oinks). (Starla hears his oinking and saw Zippy floating away.) *Starla: "Oh no. Zippy! Zippy!" (Zippy floated away.) *Blaze: "Gaskets!" *Hilary: "Oh no. Zippy floated away. I wonder where he's going." *Starla: "What am I gonna do, y'all. I've gotta get Zippy back." *Blaze: "Don't worry, Starla. We'll help you rescue Zippy." *AJ: "And get you back in time for the race." *Hilary: "Yeah. As long as we work together, we'll rescue Zippy and bring him back home." *Starla: "Well. Alright, then. Let's go save my piggy." (They drive off.) *All: (Cheering). (But they're unaware of not seeing Crusher.) *Crusher: "What a Cheat, Slop. Getting rid of Zippy, that was genius." *Slop: (Oinks). *Crusher: "High tire!" (Slop tried to high tire Crusher, but he landed on his head and stumbles.) *Crusher: (Screams). (They land in a nearby mud puddle.) *Crusher: "Yuck!" *Slop: (Blows raspberries). (Back in Hilary's world.) *Penelope: "We need cures. Okay. Here it is. How to cure a cat's hiccups. Step 1, purr softly and softly. Step 2, pet her nice and gentle. Step 3, drink milk and Step 4, scare them away." *Pricilla: "We'll cure those hiccups in no time at all. Right Whiskers. Uh Whiskers." *Jackson: "Uh Oh. Where'd she go." *Jordan: "I don't know. But we've gotta look for her. Okay. Jackson and I will go look for her and Guys, you keep finding those cure-o-remedies for hiccups. Just find any item you can find." *All: "Okay." *Jackson: "Let's Go on a Cat Safari." (Jackson and Jordan rushed off to find Whiskers. Song: Oh Where Oh Where Could He Be.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile, Blaze, AJ, Hilary and Starla are driving through a forest. Before long, they arrived near an entrance of a jungle cave.) *Starla: "Zippy! Oh, Zippy! Where are ya? Poor little piggy. I wonder where he could be." *Hilary: "Don't worry, Starla." *AJ: "I can help us find Zippy. Switching to Visor View." (He deploys his Visor. Zoom in on the desert.) *AJ: "Visor, locate Zippy." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Blaze: "He must be somewhere over that way. Where's Zippy." (Zippy floated near a rock.) *Hilary: "There he is. I found him. All the way up there." *Blaze: "Yeah! There he is." *Zippy: (Oinks). (Zippy jumps off the hay bale and landed on a rock that's above the water.) *Starla: "Hoppin' Hubcaps! The balloons carried him all the way to that giant rock and he can't get down." *Zippy: (Oinks). *Hilary: "Aww. Poor Zippy. He looks so scared." *Blaze: "We've gotta hurry and get there fast." *Starla: "C'mon everybody. This way." (They went in the cave.) *AJ: "Look Out!" (Starla nearly fell of the cliff.) *Starla: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Uh Oh. Quick! Somebody do something." (Blaze released his tow-hook.) *Blaze: "Gotcha!" (Blaze pulls Starla to safety.) *Starla: "Phew! Thanks, Blaze. That would've been a long way down." (Hilary peered down the cliff as AJ dismounts.) *Hilart: "Yeah! It would've been." *AJ: "Looks like the only way across is to get all the way up there." *Starla: "Shoo-Whee!" *Hilary: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "Hmm. It's too high for us to jump." *Hilary: "But. How are we gonna get up there." *Blaze: "But we can swing up there. We just need a pendulum." *AJ: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "A pendulum?! What's a pendulum?" *AJ: "A pendulum is a weight hanging from a line. Like a string. When you pull it one way and let it go, it swings the other way." *Hilary: "Oh Yeah. I kinda get it now(Laughs)." (Just then, Blaze finds a vine.) *Blaze: "Oh. I see how we can make a pendulum." *Hilary: "You do. Explain how, Blaze." *Blaze: "We can use this vine hanging from the ceiling as our string." *Hilary: "Mmm-Hmm." *Blaze: "And I can be the weight." *Hilary: "Great Idea." *Starla: "You're a real pendulum now." *AJ: "Go For It, Blaze. Swing!" *Hilary: "You Can Do It!" *Blaze: "Here I go." (Unfortunately, Blaze doesn't make it to the ledge.) *Blaze: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Aaaand...Oh!" *Starla: "Shoot. The pendulum didn't swing high enough." *AJ: "Maybe. You need to start your swing from someplace higher." *Hilary: "Great Idea, AJ." *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's try it." (They descend higher up the hill.) *Blaze: "Okay. We're higher this time." *Hilary: "We most certainly are." *Blaze: "Now do you think I'll make it up to the other side." *Hilary: "Um. I don't think so. Maybe you should demonstrate." *Blaze: "Well. Let's test it and see." (But unfortunately, like before Blaze still didn't make it.) *Blaze: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Oh. So close." *Starla: "Oh. You've got a whole lot closer that time, Blaze." *Hilary: "You've almost got it that time." *AJ: "Yeah! The higher you start a pendulum swing, the higher you go." (Hilary nods.) *Blaze: "Then maybe I should start my swing from all the way up there." *Hilary: "Make sense to me." (They ascend up the hill.) *Blaze: "Now. Do you think I'll make it up to the other side." *Hilary: "Yeah. Probably." *Blaze: "Okay." *Hilary: "What are we waiting for." *Blaze: "Let's Swing!" (Blaze swings and makes it to the other side.) *Blaze: "Whee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee! We made it. Swinging from a higher place worked." *Hilary: "I told you. Now c'mon. Let's help the others swing across." *Blaze: "C'mon Guys." (Blaze tossed the vine over to AJ. Hilary grabs another vine nearby as Kipper bounces up on Hilary's head.) *Blaze: "Your turn to be a pendulum." *Hilary: "Okay, Kipper. Hold on tight. Just be careful of my new bow. I just don't wanna lose it. Alright. Here we go, AJ. One, Two, Three. Go!" (Hilary leaned back a little and she and AJ swung over to Blaze.) *AJ: "Yahoo!" *Hilary: "Yeah-heh!" (AJ flips around a little and lands in Blaze, while Hilary lands on the ground and catches Kipper. Starla catches the vine just in time.) *Starla: "Ha-Ha. Giddyup, pendulum." (Starla swings over to the others.) *Starla: "Yee-Haw!" *Blaze: "Way to swing, everybody." *Starla: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Yeah-heh-heh!" *Hilary: "High Tire!" (Blaze and Starla high tire.) *Blaze: "Now let's get moving, we've got a pig to rescue." (They continue on their adventure. Song: Jungle Adventure.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile, back in Hilary's world, Penny, Pedro, Pricilla and Penelope are looking for cures.) *Pedro: "I can't believe we haven't found any cures for hiccups." *Pricilla: "Don't give up. If only we could..." *Penny: "Guys! I found a carton of milk. Right over here." *Penelope: "Huh. That's a start. I wonder if Jackson and Jordan found Whiskers." (Just then, Jackson and Jordan raced over to the guys.) *Jackson: "Uh Guys. We have a problem." *Jordan: "We found Whiskers, but she's stuck in a tree." *Pedro: "Oh Dear. We gotta check on her, c'mon." (They raced off to find Whiskers. Meanwhile, in the jungle, Blaze and Starla are continuing their adventure.) *All: "Whoo-Hoo! Yeah-heh-heh! Yee-haw! Alright!" *Hilary: "This is fun." *AJ: "We'd better Check on Zippy to see how he's doing." *Hilary: "Okay." (Zippy appears on the control panel.) *Zippy: (Oinks). *AJ: "Aww. Poor little piggy." *Hilary: "He looks so scared." *Blaze: "Hang in there, Zippy. We're coming to rescue you." *Starla: "Oh. I hope we get to Zippy soon." *Hilary: "Don't worry, Starla. We will." *Starla: "I miss my racing pig so much, it's driving me..." (Suddenly, a banana fell and splat on her face.) *Starla: "Bananas?!" *Hilary: "Huh?" (More bananas splattered on the ground.) *Blaze: "Uh Oh. It's..." *All: "Monkeys!" (Up in a tree, three monkeys are there and they toss more bananas.) *Blaze: "Look Out!" *Hilary: "Incoming Bananas! Hold Tight!" *Starla: "Whoa!" (More Bananas splatter all over. The guys managed to dodge them.) *Starla: "Hoppin' Hubcaps! Those monkeys are trying to drop bananas on us." *Hilary: "Cheeky Monkeys!" (The monkeys hide in the treetops.) *AJ: "And now they're hiding in the trees." *Starla: "How do you reckon we're gonna get past them, Blaze." *Blaze: "Hmm. Those monkeys are going to be hiding in trees that have a lot of bananas. So to keep away from the monkeys, we need to stay away from the trees with the most bananas." *Hilary: "Makes sense to me." *Starla: "Well. C'mon. Let's go for it." *Hilary: "Alright! Let's Go!" (They started driving down. Just then, chattering was heard.) *Hilary: "Okay, everyone. Let's be..." *AJ: "Careful. I hear a monkey." (They stop before two trees with bananas.) *Blaze: "Which tree looks like it has the most bananas?" *Hilary: "The left one. It has more bananas than the one on the right." *Blaze: "That one, Yeah! That must be where the monkey's hiding." (They drive past it and the monkey drops the bananas.) *All: "Yeah-heh! Whoo-Hoo! Awesome!" *AJ: "We were right! That tree did have a monkey in it." *Hilary: "Good thing I was there to guess which one. Am I ever glad we avoided that one. Am I right?" (More chattering is heard.) *Starla: "Get Ready! Sounds like there's another monkey up ahead." *Blaze: "Remember, he's going to be hiding in the tree with the most bananas." *Hilary: "Got it!" (They stop near two more trees with bananas.) *Blaze: "Which tree looks like it has the most bananas." *Hilary: "The tree on the right! There's not enough on the tree on the left." *Blaze: "That tree." *AJ: "Don't go near there." (They drive past it. The monkey drops more bananas.) *Starla: "Missed us." *Blaze: "Good work, Team!" *Hilary: "We're doing excellent." *AJ: "Just be on the lookout. There's still one more monkey out there." *Hilary: "He must be around here somewhere." (More chattering is heard once again.) *Starla: "Shoo-Whee! I hear him." (They stop near the last two trees with bananas.) *Blaze: "Which tree looks like it has more bananas." *Hilary: "The tree on the left. The tree on the right looks safe. I think." *Blaze: "That one. Let's go the other way." (They drive past it. The monkey drops the bananas.) *Starla: "Yee-Haw!" *Hilary: "Wahoo!" *Blaze: "So long, monkey!" *Hilary: "Buh-Bye." (The monkey shrugs and eats the banana.) *Starla: "We did it, y'all. We got past all the monkeys." *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "High tire!" (Blaze and Starla high tire.) *Blaze: "Now let's hurry and rescue Zippy. So we can get you back to the Piggy 500." (They drive off. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world, the kids are looking for Whiskers.) *Pedro: "Whiskers!" *Jordan: "There she is." *Jackson: "She looks scared. How are we gonna get her down." *Penny: "Just watch me!" (Penny climbed up the tree to get Whiskers, branches snapping can be heard as she climbs.) *Pricilla: "Careful, Penny." *Penelope: "Yeah! Some of these branches don't seem too..." *Penny: (Screams). (Penny fell from the tree and landed on the ground near the kids.) *Pedro: "Strong." *Jackson: "Hmm. We need something tall that can help us save Whiskers." *Jordan: "What if we make a ladder. A ladder that's sturdy, strong and safe." *Pedro: "Do you think we can do it." *Jackson: "It's worth a try." *Penny: "I'll stay and watch Whiskers. But hurry, guys." *All: "Okay!" (They rushed off to build a ladder. Meanwhile, Blaze and Starla reached the desert.) * Category:Blog posts